<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traditional Pursuits by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262331">Traditional Pursuits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer'>Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Cows, Crafts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cow tools. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lost Chronicles of Narnia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traditional Pursuits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 2/22/20 for <a href="https://syrena_of_the_lake.dreamwidth.org">syrena_of_the_lake</a>, in response to the prompt: <a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8236216#cmt8236216">Any, any, cow tools</a> (based on <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cow_Tools">the Far Side cartoon</a>).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But what are they <em>for?</em>" people constantly asked Alberta when they stopped by her booth at the monthly fair to prod and turn and wave about the various pieces of ceramic and wooden hoof-work she had on display.</p><p>"They're for solving Cow problems," Alberta said serenely each time, before gathering up her wares (their number sometimes slightly reduced; she did occasionally have Bovine customers, or people who bought her work as some type of artistic statement) into two panniers and heading home.</p><p>There was something wonderfully relaxing about private jokes, to say nothing of the meditative aspect of shaping and then destroying random bits of junk; but really, how could so many otherwise intelligent Narnians fail to notice that the only items her fellow Cows ever purchased were the back-scratchers?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>